


Winter Holidays

by Creativity_In_Little_Time



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Bending (Avatar TV), F/F, Holidays, Mama Bear Su, Meet the Family, Meeting the Parents, Nervous Kuvira, Romance, Snow, Trans Character, kuvira cannot catch a break, like throughout the whole story, su literally gives kuvira such a hard time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativity_In_Little_Time/pseuds/Creativity_In_Little_Time
Summary: University is out for the Winter break and Kuvira is heading to Gaoling to meet her girlfriend's family, the Beifongs.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLionGirl (KissMySelfie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMySelfie/gifts).



> Winter Holidays fic!!!! During springtime for me, lol, what a great time to write this type of fic. But to be fair, even though Spring has started for me, it sure doesn't feel like it.

** Chapter 1 **

The words “ _you have nothing to worry about”_ has always felt like a lie. It was kind of ironic that the phrase was to be said as reassuring when it did the exact opposite. And Kuvira Burman rarely got nervous about anything, not anymore. She spent way too long to build up this confidence for nothing and yet...the thought of meeting her girlfriend’s family made her stomach drop. The old Kuvira was still inside her, wanting to desperately please people, to be on people’s good side, Kuvira doubted that part of her would ever, truly leave her. She wanted the Beifongs to have a good impression on her, they just had to, especially since family meant everything to Jaya Beifong.

“Earth to Kuvira?”

Kuvira blinked and turned her head to look at her girlfriend. Jaya had her arm propped on the armrest, her chin resting on the palm of her hand. Her blue eyes were narrowed, her nose slightly crinkled, her eyebrows knitted together as she observed her.

“You seem tense.”

Kuvira wanted to laugh, a bubble of hysteria caught in her throat. Tense barely covered how she felt. Her hands grip and ungripped the wheel of the car as she tried to look fine, unbothered by the fact that she was spending winter break with her girlfriend’s family. Yes, nothing to worry about at all.

“Hmm, really?”

“Yes, really. You’re worried about meeting my family.”

It wasn’t a question but a statement and, sometimes, Kuvira hated how well Jaya could read her. She shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant even though it was pointless. Besides, the act wasn’t for Jaya but for herself.

“Hey, Vira?”

Kuvira spared another glance at Jaya. The freckled girl reached for Kuvira’s hand, that she took off the wheel, and laced their fingers together. She gave them a firm squeeze before lifting their hands to her face and kissed the back of Kuvira’s hand.

“It’s going to be fine,” Jaya said. “Momma will love you immediately; my siblings will like you; the only ones you have to worry about is Aunt Linny and Mom, and they’re just overprotective, just be yourself and it’ll be fine. You’ll have those two wrapped around your finger before we head back to College.”

She nodded at these words, but they did not stop the fact that her hands were sweaty and that her heart was in her throat. She hated feeling this way: so, at loss with what the outcome would be, this lack of confidence, assertiveness. Kuvira felt like a child again, felt _weak_ , leaving a bad taste in her mouth.

And she wanted to ask, wanted to know how to win over her mom and Aunt “Linny” but she refrained from doing so. She didn’t want to slip further out of control with asking questions. Jaya gave her all she needed to know and that was, that half of the family was guaranteed to like her.

“Okay?”

Kuvira felt her face grow hot once she realized that she zoned out Jaya, again. The sighed that escaped from Jaya, told her that she also realized the same thing.

“Kuvira, pull over, I think it’s time that I drove.”

“But- “

“No buts. Next exit pull into a gas station. We get some snacks, and I take over driving while you get some rest.”

“Okay.”

There was no point with arguing with Jaya, especially when she knew that the other girl was right. Maybe a nap before meeting the Beifongs would be good for her.

* * *

 

The ride to Gaoling was longer than Kuvira thought, and now she was especially thankful that Jaya took over driving. Six hours without sleep wouldn’t do for her, not when she had so much riding on a first impression.

When the girls had gotten their snacks and switched places, Jaya had pulled out her sunglasses from the review and place them on top her head. She then hooked the aux cord to her phone, chose a playlist, and turned it up to the highest volume. And then they were gone.

Kuvira had sunk into her chair, opened her pack of Skittles, and popped them in her mouth. She hummed along to the song while Jaya sang out loud.

Now that she wasn’t tasked with driving, she let her thoughts wander, away from meeting the Beifongs and more to general things. Like, she wondered if Gaoling was the type of place to have a Winter Wonderland or Summer Vacation for Christmas. She hadn’t been certain, so she had packed for a mixture of both. It was something that she should have asked Jaya but at the same time, she didn’t want Jaya to know that she had packed at the last minute.

She, then, wondered about Jaya’s siblings looked like. While Jaya talked a lot about her family and memories, and such, she didn’t carry pictures of them on her phone. Didn’t have them on her social media pages, and she never offered or showed Kuvira, their social media pages. Anybody else would’ve found it weird but it just went with who Jaya was forgetful and easily distracted.

“You know, I forgot about Grandma Toph,” Jaya said.

She had turned down the music so that Kuvira could hear her.

“Grandma Toph?” Kuvira repeated.

Jaya nodded, a smile on her face.

“Yeah, she’s… interesting, and also comes to family events every blue moon.”

“Interesting how?”

“Very sassy, shady, petty. . .”

“So, you?”

“Hey!”

Jaya laughed and reached over to hit Kuvira, who avoided it as she too laughed.

“So, I’m seeing the origin to who you are?”

“Momma and Gran Gran are equally as petty as Grandma Toph. So yeah, get ready for a ride.”

“Fun.”

“It is! Well depending, sometimes Grandma Toph does go too far.”

“So, like your mom?”

“Erm, yeah...actually, it’s why I bought up Grandma Toph at all.”

Kuvira glanced over to Jaya, to see that the girl was biting her lip, thinking.

“Okay, so, like, Mom, Aunt Linny, and Grandma Toph don’t get along at all. They try to be civil but well, Mom’s the little sister that got away with everything and I do mean _everything._ While, Aunt Linny is the oldest that practically raised Mom while juggling school and work, and so there’s a clash there. But not the one that you should worry about, they worked out their grievances and get along as much as they can. It’s their relationship with Grandma Toph, that keeps even us on edge. Because well. . .”

Jaya paused and drummed her fingers on the wheel.

“Grandma Toph was an absent mother and she’s blind. But that’s not the reason why she was an absent mother, it’s because she worked. Grandma Toph ended up being Chief of Republic City Police Force. And I know, how in the world did a blind woman do that. Well, it’s a long story _but_ in short, Grandma Toph is the type of person that loves proving people wrong.”

“That is impressive,” Kuvira said.

“It is, just don’t tell her that, she’ll get a bigger head than she already has.” Jaya snorted. “But yeah, they always fought for her attention when they were younger, hence the animosity that they have for each other added with the fact that Aunt Linny was trying to be a mother to Mom. It’s a lot.”

“Yeah, no really.”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me, I can’t help that my family is a drama show. I want to prepare you for what might be a shit show. Of course, I can just leave you to figure this out blind.”

“No, sorry, continue.”

Jaya hummed, a smirk on her lips that Kuvira very much wanted to kiss off her face.

“Anyway, Grandma Toph never apologize for it, never talked to them about it, she just left it in the past. And she doesn’t understand why they feel the need to talk about it what happened, happened. Mom’s the same way but she understands that it’s important to get some closure. Aunt Linny is different and very much needs it, or I think so anyway. She’s had to deal with a lot of bullshit growing up and even now and you know, she should get a break on this front. But us Beifong are so stubborn, and I hear a sarcastic hum coming, so shut the fuck up.”

They laughed and Jaya leaned back into her seat.

“I wish I can say that you’re unfortunate enough to come in, on a wrong time but this is an everyday thing,” Jaya said. “How does Beifong Drama Values sound?”

“Sounds like a TLC show.”

“Ew, we deserve to be on We TV just like the Braxtons, don’t play us.”

“It’s still would be a bad reality tv show.”

“Please, by the time we’re done with season 1, they’ll think that _we_ invented reality tv.”

“Egoistic much?”

“Confident, there’s a difference.”

Kuvira rolled her eyes.

They dropped off into silence, the comfortable kind, and soon Kuvira drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 

“Vira, wake up. We’re here.”

Kuvira slowly blinked and stretched out as she yawned. Jaya, who had at some point pulled her hair into a messy bun, leaned against the wheel as she took a turn into a driveway.

“Your snoring is awful.”

“I don’t snore.”

Jaya chuckled. “You don’t but you’re most definitely a heavy sleeper. It took me like five tries to wake you up.”

Kuvira opened her mouth to retort but the words got struck, as she stared at the house before them. Though calling it a house was an understatement. It was more of a mansion that appeared to have at least four stories.

“Whoa.”

“Okay, so yeah, maybe should have mentioned that we were staying at the vacation house.”

“ _Vacation house_?!” Kuvira exclaimed, turning to her girlfriend. “I would hate to see what your actual house looks like.”

Jaya blushed and looked away. “It’s more modest than this, I swear.”

Kuvira opened her mouth to tease but she turned to look at Jaya, she could see that Jaya was very nervous about her reaction. If she was being honest, Jaya had always struck her as old money, it was the way that she carried herself. And she often wonders, if Jaya noticed, it showed in her posture, the way she walked and talk, sometimes. It was as if, the more tired she got the more she showed the way that she was raised.

“Jay, it’s fine really. I don’t care about any of this, I more focused on what your family is like.”

Jaya looked relieved as she rolled her eyes. “They’re very boring people, trust me, you’ll wish that you were elsewhere having fun.”

Kuvira leaned forward, their noses brushed against each other. “Hmm, I can’t think of a better way to send the holidays.”

“None?”

“Nothing.”

Jaya grinned and kissed Kuvira. “Well, I’m glad. Now, come on, I bet Moms is waiting for us. Especially Mom. Warning, she’ll ask you a lot of questions.”

“I’m ready for them,” Kuvira said. “I mean, what’s the worse she can ask?”

“Trust me, don’t issue that challenge to her.”

Jaya gave Kuvira another kiss before she pulled away and exit the car. Kuvira leaned against the seat and closed her eyes to take a deep breath. She could do this, she only had to deal with one parent. The other one was apparently going to love her instantly. It was just a normal meet and greet with the parents, she had nothing to worry about.

Hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter 2 **

While Kuvira had packed two bags for the break, Jaya had only packed one. And it made sense...maybe if she had packed earlier and had _asked_ earlier, then she would know what to bring. But she hadn’t, and it felt strange to be unprepared for the first time in forever. It was the nerves, of course, and the fact that she had serious debates about not coming at all. After all, she and Jaya had only been dating for five months, wasn’t it too soon to be meeting her Moms?

“’Vira, one more thing. It’s about my twin, he’s—”

Before Jaya could issue out a warning, a figure came rushing to them.

“JAYA, YOU’RE HOME!”

“Oof.” Jaya managed.

Kuvira watched amusingly as Jaya was forced to drop her bags so that she could grip the boy’s shoulders. He spun her around, and though Jaya tried to keep a glare, it dropped and its place a smile took over as she laughed. The taller boy stopped and lower Jaya to the ground to give her a big and tight hug as he kissed the top of her head.

“I miss you.”

Kuvira’s smile softened at the words, and her smile widened as Jaya muttered the same. She gripped the strap of her bag, unsure of what to do, and not wanting to ruin their moment. Fortunately, she didn’t have to stand off to the side for long because the taller boy let go of Jaya to turn Kuvira.

“You have to be Kuvira! Jaya talks a lot about you!”

Then he pulled her into a tight hug that felt as if he was trying to crush her to death.

“Okay, Kel! Don’t kill her!”

Kel.

Kelemen, her twin brother.

“I wasn’t going to kill her,” Kel scoffed as he let go of Kuvira. “I just wanted to show how welcomed she is.”

“By killing her?”

“Well, she’s still breathing, isn’t she?”

Kuvira could a step back, to massage her arms as she got a good look at Kel. He was tall, maybe 5’8 or taller, practically towering over Jaya and herself. While Jaya had dark brown hair and the bluest eyes, he had jet black hair and the greenest eyes. Jaya was darker than Kel, her freckles everywhere and Kel’s freckles were dashed across his nose. The resemblance relied on the sharpness of their jaws, the slope of their noses, and the quirk of their mouths.

“Nice to meet you, Kel,” Kuvira said.

“So formal,” Kel said.

“Uh, well. . .”

“It’s fine,” Jaya cut in. “She likes to be prepared and there’s nothing wrong with that. For all she could’ve known, you got a stick up your ass.”

“I do not!”

“But she couldn’t have known, I mean look at you!”

“I do not look like a person that has a stick up their ass!”

“I’m sorry to inform you that you do.”

As the twins argued back and forth, Kuvira couldn’t help but laugh at them. She was thankful for Jaya’s recuse, she felt unsure on how to interact with Jaya’s family and seeing Kel react the way that he did, made her consider changing up her tactic.

Kuvira inwardly cursed. Tactic? Why was she thinking of meeting Jaya’s family like a military battle plan? God help her through this vacation. She’d only met one family member and she was already messing up.

“You guys...You guys!”

Kuvira’s shouting was finally able to stop the Twins from arguing and they turn to her, a sheepish smile on their faces.

“Right, we should probably take you inside, you get settled in,” Kel said. “Keiko isn’t here yet, _but_ you can meet Ramya and Veera.”

Ramya and Veera. She vaguely remembered Ramya, but she knew that Veera was the youngest and the sickly child. Kuvira wished that she could remember more but after a while the different stories of all Jaya’s family members got confusing. By the sound of it, The Beifong Family was huge and Jaya’s side of the family was barely knowing the tree at all.

Jaya fell in step with Kuvira as Kel took lead in taking them to the mansion.

“Hey, ‘Vira,” Jaya whispered. “You’re doing great.”

“Am I?”

“Yes, you are. You got through Kel and now you just have five more family members to meet. And then the extended family, this weekend.”

“Yeah, that’s what? Four days. No problem, my anxiety did not jump 5 notches.”

“Aw, I’m sorry baby.” Jaya kissed her cheek. “It’ll get easier, promise.”

Kuvira reached for Jaya’s hand and lace their fingers, giving her a squeeze.

She wanted to make a great impression with them but at the same time, she hated how anxious she was about the whole thing. It left her constantly doubting herself and worried and so out of her element that she almost felt helpless. No matter how many times Jaya reassured her, Kuvira had a feeling that she would feel like this for the whole winter break.


End file.
